Fullmetal Silent
by kuso tare
Summary: This is a crossover of FMA and Silent hill. But it has a less confusing ending then the game. I hope.


**Fullmetal Silence**

There he was again. Driving down a dark road he hadn't been down in years. Winry and Ed had gone to the town of Silent Hill, for their honeymoon so many years ago. In a happier time. Then one night he came home to find police swarming all over their home. He came to learn Winry and their children had been kidnapped by an unknown assailant. His world crashed that night.

Weeks went by and the police had no leads. They couldn't do shit. He had decided to take things into his own hands. He called an old friend for some help. An old war buddy named Roy Mustang. He had connections Ed no longer had being retired from the military. Plus, he owed him one for saving his ass more than a few times. He went right to work, calling on favors of his own. In the end, they hadn't found out who it was. But they did find where. Silent Hill. He told no one he was leaving. He just left that night, two days before. So here he was, only minutes from the town of Silent Hill. It started to get foggy and it looked like it was snowing. But, no, it wasn't snow. Was it, ash? What the hell is going on here? He continued on until he got into town. There's wasn't a person in site. Not even a stray dog. Where was everyone? As he continued further into town, the radio station he was listing to started to go on the fritz. A loud static squeal emanating from the speakers. He quickly flicked it off as he brought the car to a stop. Ed slowly got out. This was not the Silent Hill he once knew. Out of impulse Ed pulled out his cellphone to see if there was a signal so he could call Mustang to see if he knew anything. There was no signal. A sudden pang of worry crept over him. He felt like the last living thing on the planet.

Ed was startled by the sound of a tin can rattling across the ground. It clanged as it hit rocks and other objects. Suddenly his cellphone came to life. A loud squeal resounding from it. Ed threw it into the car and covered his ears. He heard a low growl from the direction the can had came from. He didn't feel alone anymore. And this time, he hated it. He would much rather be alone. This strange creature emerged from the alleyway. Slowly ambling towards him. It had no arms and as it neared, it didn't look like it had a face either. It started to groan louder as it crept closer. Even though it had no face, it seemed to know right where he was. It made a gurgling sound as it dragged its feet along the ground. Ed took a few steps back, unsure what to do. The color on its chest began to change as it got about three feet away from him. He stepped back more as the gurgling intensified. Then it made a hurling sound as it sprayed a dark liquid at him. He jumped out of the way just in time. The liquid hit his car and both the tires and the metal on it began to bubble and melt.

"Shit! Acid?"

It started towards him again. "Screw this." He turned and ran.

**Military H.Q.**

There was a heavy knock on Colonel Roy Mustang's office door. But before he could tell the person to enter or to go away, the door burst open and Alphonse Elric burst in.

"Roy! Did you know my brother went to Silent Hill!?"

"What!? No! I hadn't heard anything!"

"I went to his place to check on him and he had left his computer on with a map to Silent Hill pulled up! Why did he go there!?"

"We tracked the kidnapper down to that area." He said cautiously.

"You should have known better than to tell him that! He went there alone!"

"I thought your brother got over his stupidity streak."

"He'll never get over that! I'm going after him!"

He turned and headed towards the door.

"Alphonse! Wait!"

He stopped and turned.

"I'm going with you."

Al smiled.

"I'm going too.'

They both glanced to the doorway where Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood.

"You're not going anywhere without me sir. With all due respect sir. You're useless on your own."

He sweatdropped heavily. "Guess I can't argue with you there." He said through gritted teeth. Al smirked slightly.

"Well, let's get going then. On to Silent Hill."

**Silent Hill**

Ed rounded a corner and headed down a narrow alleyway, crouching behind a dumpster.

'What was that thing? And what happened to this town?' He thought to himself. Then, deciding it was too dangerous to be outside, he headed to the doors of the nearest building.

The first building he recognized as he exited the alleyway, was the hotel he and Winry had stayed at so many years ago. Without hesitation he entered the building. The front lobby was as he last remembered it. Although it was lacking people and cobwebs and dust was everywhere. He ran his fingers through his golden hair as he tried to figure his next move. He decided to head upstairs to the room they had stayed in when they were last here. As he made his way up the stairs he pulled on the band that held his hair in a ponytail. As he removed it his hair flowed down over his shoulders. It made him laugh a little as a memory returned of Aunt Pinako begging him to cut his hair before it got too long. He had always made it a point to trim it. Keeping it's end just the bottom of his shoulder blades. But as he started to put it back up, he remembered how Winry would sit quietly and braid his hair. She always seemed to enjoy doing it and, admittedly, he enjoyed it too. Those quiet times with her before he had told her he loved her. And the many more afterwards.

Now a tear seared down his face. He was more determined than ever to find his wife and children. He thought of the day they were born. How happy they were to be parents. He stopped at the top of the landing and punched the wall. The wood had become so brittle his hand punctured it. Surprised, he pulled his hand back and rubbed it. He then slowly turned his attention to the hallway ahead. Something had caught his eye. What he saw made his stomach churn. Both sides of the hallway had blood splattered against the walls and each side held at least ten decomposing bodies. Their mouths open in horror. Pinned there by spears through their abdomens. He put his hand to his mouth and started to make his way to the end of the far end of the hallway, walking at a brisk pace. It was at the moment that he just passed the third body, that all of them lifted their heads and began to scream in agony. They flailed their arms and legs about. Some of them even tried to remove the spears from their bellies. Ed broke into a run, heading to room 212. The room they had stayed in. He burst through the door and slammed it behind him, locking it. As soon as the lock clicked, the screaming stopped. He turned to slump against the door, breathing heavily. He slid down to the floor covering his face with his hands. His metal hand touching his face brought a long forgotten memory to the front of his thoughts. The way his mother looked when he tried to bring her back from the dead. The way his mother looked when she tried to crawl out of the primordial soup he had created her with. The screams she made. They were the same looks and sounds as those things in the hallway. He slowly got up and started to look around the room. Nothing had changed here either, besides the dust and cobwebs. It was like stepping back in time.

That's when he noticed something out of place in the unkempt room. A clean white piece of paper sitting on the dusty nightstand. He ran over to the table and grabbed the paper, running his eyes quickly over the words.

'Welcome my old friend. Or, I should say enemy. So you've at least figured where I am. But I wonder if you figured out who I am. I bet not. You'll find out soon enough if you're good enough at puzzles. To find your family you must first find me. And to find me, you must first survive my evils from Hell. I'll even help you a little. I know how slow you can be at times, shorty. Take the item in the drawer and use them to help you survive. Although they won't promise your survival. And you'll have to figure out what purpose they will play in your survival. Good luck. And happy hunting.'

He crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. He was even more pissed off then before. He turned back to the small table, giving it a cautious look. As though it to would come to life and try to kill him. At last he reached out and slowly opened the drawer. Inside sat a flashlight and a portable radio. Now the flashlight he understood but the radio puzzled him. He quickly pocketed the flashlight and now messed with the radio. He turned on the radio but only fuzz sounded. He turned it off and stuck it in his other pocket. Now he looked to the doorway. That door that seemed to him like the passage to hell itself. He then decided to pull out the flashlight and prepare himself to run like a bat out of hell down the hallway. He built up what bravery he could as he reached for the doorknob. He swallowed hard as his hand clenched the bronze surface. With a final deep breath he turned the knob and opened the door. Almost immediately the screams began again. He ran down the hall, his eyes squeezed tightly shut so he wouldn't have to witness the flailing forms. He opened his eyes as he realized at some point he would reach the stairs. When he reached them, he leaned momentarily on the railing. Catching his breath. He heard a sickening slopping sound behind him and then a thud. He was almost too frozen with fear to turn around. But slowly he did. And he locked eyes with one of the moaning corpses standing right next to him. It screamed in his face as it reached out for him. He let out a muffled scream as he toppled backwards and fell down the stairs.

He hit the floor hard, his flashlight bouncing into a far corner. He lay there, momentarily disoriented. He slowly sat up rubbing his head. "Ow." Now he looked around, searching for the flashlight. At last he found it in the far corner where it had slid. He slowly got up and fished the flashlight out of the corner. He winced a bit, as his vision was a little blurry from smacking his head on the floor. Finally it was cleared enough that he started to search the lobby. Trying to make sure none of those things was there. There was nothing. Groaning he rubbed his head again as he tried to figure his next move. Getting outside would be the first thing to do. Then he could try to figure out this assholes little game. But he was scared to death to go outside. But there would be more room for him to run in. But also more room for those demons to run in. It was a double bladed sword in this case.

He started to make his way to the door, the screaming behind him still continuing. Until a loud clang resounded through the halls of the hotel. The screaming abruptly stopped.

"What the hell?"

Slowly he turned towards the stairs. There was a thud and another clang. Then footsteps. Something was coming. Something big. And it was dragging something. The radio in his pocket gave out a high pitched squeal. Jumping he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Shit! I thought I turned this off!"

He noticed that it was indeed on. He must have landed on the power switch when he hit the floor. He fumbled to turn it off as the thudding on the stairs continued. At last he found the power switch and turned it off. There was no way that whatever was coming hadn't heard it. And in fact he noticed the thudding had stopped. He could feel eyes watching him. From the shadows he could see something standing at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly he raised his flashlight. He could see its huge feet. Large boots covering them. As he worked his way up he made out what looked like a long leathery loincloth. Bloodstained. And it was fresh. Next he noticed the pale grayish skin of its bare upper-half. It looked to be well toned. Very muscled. But when the light hit its head, Ed almost dropped the flashlight. A long pointed metal helmet jutted out from its head. And it was tall. At least nine or ten feet at most. In one hand it had a huge blade flung over its shoulder, blood dripping from it. It was a huge sword. Ed likened it to a zanbatou. And in its other hand it dragged one of the screaming bodies from upstairs. Half of one anyway. He could tell it had been a victim of the huge blade. The 'pyramid head' dropped the body and from what Ed could tell, was eyeing him up now. Even though he couldn't see its eyes. But for its size it looked like it would be too slow to catch him. That knowledge helped to bolster his confidence. Until that is, it UN-shouldered its sword and charged him. He had been wrong. This thing was damn fast. He barely had time to react; rolling out of the way as the giant blade came down. It embedded into the floor, sending chunks of marble into the air.

"Damn!" He cursed through gritted teeth. Not wanting to tempt fate any longer, he jumped up and ran down the hallway, looking for another exit. He found the emergency exit and burst through the door, slamming against the wall of the building next door. He pushed away panting as he made his way to the street. All the while he was trying to figure things in his head. That radio squealing hadn't helped his headache much. He stopped in his tracks. The squealing radio? Didn't his radio and cellphone do the same thing when that spitting freak came at him? That was it. Electronic units emanated these sounds when one of those things was close by. He got out into the middle of the street and glanced around. Both to see if the pyramid head was following and to figure what direction to go in. Nothing was following. He tried to think how this psycho was. But he was nothing like this jackass so how could he think like him? He picked a direction and ran. Before long he neared the hospital. And it was at that moment he saw someone run inside. And this time it definitely looked like a human. He decided to follow.

The hallways were like that of the hotel. Dark and cobweb infested. The walls were peeling and it had a damp smell to it. It looked like a haunted house. Hell, the whole town was haunted. A nightmare he couldn't wake from. He slowly moved on. Quietly he rounded corner after corner. The place was creepy, but oddly, quiet. Too quiet. One of those quiets where you know damn well something's going to happen. His senses were all heightened. His body tense. And it was then that that something happened. Someone or something crashed into him. They both smacked heavily to the floor, the flashlight once more bouncing away from him.

"Damn it." He growled, rubbing his head once more. Then he remembered how he ended up on the floor. He quickly scurried back against a wall.

"Wait. No fear friend. I'm not one of them."

"Human?" Ed sighed in relief. He looked at the creepy old man and rolled his eyes. He got up and once more fished the flashlight out of the corner. The radio once more began to squeal. The old man jumped to his feet and rushed at Ed.

"Turn it off! Turn off the damn light!"

Ed quickly flicked the switch as the old man grabbed his arm.

"Come." He whispered as he drug Ed away. They hid around a corner, peeking around it.

"Turn off that thing for a moment. So it doesn't hear it."

Ed nodded and flicked the radio off. Now they watched as a mannequin looking thing neared. It had a torso but it had four legs. Two on bottom and two on top. It had no arms and no head. It wobbled about awkwardly. Then out of nowhere the pyramid head jumped out.

"The executioner." The old man whispered. They both watched as the 'executioner' grabbed it by its two top legs, having dropped it s blade to the floor. It pinned the four-legged freak against a wall. Now the executioner was moving about in an odd manner against its freakish comrade. Ed squinted as he tried to get a closer look in the darkness.

"What the hell is it doing?"

"An evil dance."

"An evil, what? Dance?"

Then it clicked in his mind. "It's fucking it?"

The old man just nodded. Ed turned back as the executioner thrusted wildly against the mannequin. "Is that even possible?" Ed questioned. The old man just shrugged his shoulders. At last the executioner seemed to be finished with it. Letting go it bent down and retrieved its sword. It systematically began hacking it apart. Blood splattered against the walls. Loud, sickening splatters echoing through the halls. It squealed as the executioner hacked away.

Ed felt as though he would vomit. He tried to hold it down. The old man again grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

When they were what seemed a good distance away, Ed stopped and yanked his arm away.

"What the hell are those things!?"

"Shhhhh!" The old man tried to hush him.

"What are they?" He questioned again.

"They have come to punish us for our sins. They will leave, when all of us are dead."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"We cannot. We are cursed. There is an invisible wall at the borders of the town. We cannot pass." He looked at Ed momentarily. "In fact, I do not recognize you. You are not one of this town. Why are you here?"

"Someone kidnapped my wife and children. All I know is that they're here."

"Then, you too are fated to be here. You and your family."

Ed just stared at him.

"Only those who have sinned the unforgivable sin are punished here. You are fated to be here."

"Shut up! I don't believe in that crap!"

"Shhhhhh. You will lead it to us."

"Tell me! Right now! What happened to this town!?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

The old man turned away momentarily.

"Old man?"

He sighed and sat on the floor. "You know of alchemy, yes?"

Ed's breath caught. "Of…..of course." He stuttered.

"Then you know it was once an ancient practice in this world eventually becoming a science called chemistry. That is till many people found a way to use alchemy in a different way. Human transmutation. Bringing the dead back to life. It was originated in this town."

Ed gasped slightly.

"The churches around the world were the first to complain. Then the military. Even though they requested a few of their soldiers to learn it. Even still, it was the work of the devil. The town was broken in two. Those who used alchemy, and those who believed heavily in god. They started to kill all the alchemists in the name of god."

Ed sat down next to him, looking at the floor.

"Alchemy. All it is is trouble."

The old man looked at him.

"You tried it, didn't you? The UN-forgivable?"

"Yes. On my mother." Both went silent for a moment. "Then what happened?" Ed asked at last.

"Those things came and killed anyone they found. Someone was up on a hill that overlooks the town. She was screaming that it was the fate for all of us. I had never seen her before. I think she's the one that called those things here."

Ed froze. 'Her?' He thought to himself. The letter had said he had to survive these hellish creatures to find his family. But, her? Who was this person?

"Young man?" The old man asked, concern in his voice.

"My brother and I both tried to bring mom back. When we were still kids. We paid for it dearly." Ed continued. "I lost my right arm and left leg. My brother nearly lost his life. We never got mom back."

"That is why fate has brought you here."

"There's no such thing as fate!" Ed yelled as he turned to look at the old man. His face morphed from anger to horror.

"Shit! Look out old man!"

The old man looked up just in time to see a blade swing at his face. It embedded itself just above his eyes, lodging in the wall. Blood splattered all over Ed. Settling mostly on his face.

"Shit!" He screamed. Scooting away from the bloody scene. It was the executioner again. Shaking and ready to both cry and puke, he found his way to his feet and ran. He didn't know where to. He just knew he had to get away.

He ran down hallway after hallway in a frantic attempt to escape any pursuers. He'd long lost the executioner but he didn't care. More would appear in good time, he was sure. At last, he stopped. Leaning against a wall for support. He tried to catch his breath. This was ridiculous. There was no way any of this was real. It wasn't possible. His rational mind wouldn't allow it to be real. But what he thought and what he saw were two different things. This was hell, and he had to find a way for both him and his family to get out of it. But he had to find them first.

With a sense of newfound courage, he pushed off the wall and walked down the hall. He would head outside once more and start again. There had to be a clue hidden somewhere in this town. Something that pertained to him. That's when he had an idea. He broke into a run. It was worth a try.

**The Ride**

Al stared out the window as the trees blurred passed them. Up front Hawkeye was freaking out in the front seat. Roy had decided to drive, much to their dismay. The man was not a very good driver. And right now he was doing a good ninety miles on a twisting side road. And it was raining as well. Roy had almost slid into the ditch a couple times. Riza had her fingers dug into the side of the door. Al was silently praying they wouldn't crash. Ed was screwed if they crashed and died. He prayed even more that they were all right. This was his family. And all he had left. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost them.

Roy took another sharp corner, slamming Al's head into the window as he pulled out of yet another slide.

"Damn it Roy! Don't kill us!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Be careful!"

"I agree with Alphonse sir." Hawkeye said through gritted teeth.

"So every bodies turning against me now."

"Shut up and keep an eye on the road!" They yelled in unison.

"I got it!"

**Silent Hill**

Ed stood before the tall church doors. If this person knew him as well as he thought they did, they'd know he was agnostic. So what better place to look for a clue? She knew a lot about him, so she should know about his beef with god. The man he wasn't sure he could believe in. Not with all the shit he and his brother had to go through. But he still couldn't figure who this was. If the old man was right and it was a woman, who was she?

Slowly he reached out and pushed the doors open. They creaked and moaned as they slowly swung open. The church itself was a mess. It looked as though someone had ransacked it. He walked slowly through the rubble. Climbing over broken pews and other rubble. He kicked over a pedestal that stood in his way, only to reveal a body. It was a man. Or what was left of him. He was on his back, his mouth wide in a silent scream. His face distorted with a look of horror. Both eyes had been plucked out of his head. Deep black holes where they once were. His chest cavity was ripped wide open; the internal organs pulled out. All that remained was his heart. And the most terrifying part of it was, it was still beating. The blood that surrounded the body, still fresh. Drops of it were still dripping off of the surrounding debre. This man had to have just been killed. Ed turned, franticly searching the room for any signs that the killer may still be present. As he spun back around he caught another look of the body. A sort of steam rising from it. What was left of its body heat. He doubled over and threw up. Finally UN-able to hold it down anymore. He heaved as the final contents of his stomach emptied. At last he stood up again. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve. This place was taking a lot out of him.

He walked rather wobbly towards the front of the church. A giant cross still hanging on the wall there. It was the only thing in the building that was clean. Polished so that it was spotless. Below it was a small table. And on it was a clean white sheet of paper.

"I knew it." He mumbled. His voice sounding rather weak. He grabbed it and began to read.

'_Very good. You've figured out where next to go. Now you only have one other place to go. Where your family and I reside. But first, you must wonder why I have had you go to these particular destinations. Part of it was to show you how to cherish what you have. First was the hotel, where you and your wife shared your first night together as a married couple. Next, the hospital, This represents the birth of your children. The start of your line. And of course the church where you now stand. This represents you. Your incapability to believe in anything you cannot see. Anything you can not prove with your science. Your blaming of a higher power for the death of your mother and the hell you now go through. The hell you brought on yourself for trying to bring back what's dead. And your final destination is your future. If you can figure that one out. Obviously if you've gotten this far then your not as stupid as I thought you were. But now there's a little catch. You have a time limit. You have only two hours to find this place before I kill your family. Before you fail. All this time you have been watched. I know of all your movements. This is a test I have presented to you Edward. A final test to see how much hope and faith you still have in yourself. And so the countdown begins. I'll see you soon. Or maybe, I won't.'_

"Damn!" He screamed, crumpling the paper and throwing it to the floor.

"Such a word is not to be spoken in this holy place!"

Ed jumped and turned. An aging woman stood behind him.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"Who are you? You are not of this town."

"My wife and children were taken here. I came to rescue them."

"Your soul is tainted."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

She gave him a stern look. "You've sinned. The same as the other soulless bastards here. That alchemy witchcraft! You've dabbled in the world of devils!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How would you know!?"

"I killed those who attempted that sinful blasphemy! Their souls felt as yours does! Sinner!!!"

"Listen. I just came for my family. Then I'll be out of your way."

"You shall parish here! As will they!"

"Crazy bitch. I know what I've done. But don't condemn my family for sins I committed! And if god does exist, he'll judge me! Not you!"

"You're damned. And forsaken."

"I know."

He turned and walked away. But he looked over his shoulder as he left.

"But if you're here, so are you. Or so an old man told me."

Then he left.

He walked about the streets. He had lost valuable time talking to that old hag. And on top of that he still didn't know where to look. It had to be a place of some meaning. But what? The first was his marriage, the second the birth of his children, and the third was his disbelieving. What could be next? Then it hit him. "The school. Their future." He broke into a run. Trying to find the school. He had less than two hours to find it. Or else he had failed them.

More than an hour had passed but he finally found the school. All five floors of it.

"Oh shit."

His hopes were dashed as he stared at the building. He gathered himself again and ran up to the doors. Moments later the quiet of the building was shattered as he kicked the door's clean off their hinges. His eyes narrowed and his face red with anger, he walked inside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the flashlight and began to make his way through the building. He passed by offices and classrooms. Dust piled deeply on the desks and floors. But other than that, it just looked as though the people had just left and would return the next day. He pushed on, eager for all this to be over.

He came to an open door at the end of the hallway. Peeking inside he realized it was a gymnasium. Hesitantly, he walked inside, glancing around. Something just didn't feel right and more than a few times he thought of turning around. But he pushed on through his fears. He had just reached the end of the room when he heard a shuffling sound from behind. Slowly, he turned around. He could make out a small form on the other side of the gym. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out who or what it was.

"Hello? Um, do, you need……help?" He called out hesitantly. The figure didn't move. It didn't have to. Because a moment later Ed was startled by a small child standing next to him. But it was no ordinary child. It was completely naked and a dark gray color. There was no hair anywhere on its body. But its eyes were wide and golden. It looked scared. Almost as though it was pleading with him to help.

"Are you okay?"

He knew it was stupid to ask. It looked like a scared child, but its appearance told otherwise. It had to be one of those creatures. But then he remembered how he had underestimated the executioner's speed. Surely he wasn't about to make that mistake again.

Slowly he began to back away. But as he looked around he noticed more of them had entered. Where there was only two, now there looked to be about twenty of them standing and staring with a lost look on their faces. They started to move towards him.

"Shit!"

They walked rather gimpily, dragging one foot while the other moved normally. Their arms were kept in front of them, bent downwards at the wrist. And they were slightly slumped over. Ed was going from dumbfounded to scared shitless. As he backed away they began to hold out their arms and screamed. Their jaws seemed to unhinge and morph, stretching down to their chest. Their bodies morphing and shifting in odd directions. Their screams sounded like a child crying in agony. Crying out for help they'll never receive. Then they changed even more; their gray skin smoldering as small fires seemed to start beneath their skin. It looked like what a log does in the fire. They grabbed at him. As they touched him his skin burned. They were hot, like heated metal. Metal? The idea hit him and he started swinging at them with his fake limbs.

"Get the fuck away from me!!!"

He kicked one square in the face and it was sent flailing and screaming into four other'gray children.' But they kept coming, screaming and grabbing at him. Finally he pulled away.

"Screw this!" He found a door and busted out, sliding across the floor and into a wall. The screams still emanated from behind him. They were still after him.

"Damn it! Where'd that fucking flashlight go now!?" He found it a few inches away from him. It was broken. "Shit!"

'Wait!' He thought to himself. 'Why didn't that damn radio go off!?" He reached into his pocket to get it out but it wasn't there. "Fuck! It's gone!"

He got to his feet and took off running. He didn't have time to worry about it even though he knew he was at a disadvantage now.

He turned a corner, still mentally cursing himself. At last he came to another door at the end of the hallway. He skidded to a stop.

"Boiler room." He read aloud. Quickly he glanced around to see if anything had heard him. Nothing stirred. Slowly he reached for the door handle and opened it, carefully descending the stairs behind it.

It was dark and the sounds of water dripping resonated throughout the vast room. Pipes ran everywhere. Some still making hissing sounds because they were still hot. He moved along till he came to an area that was dimly lit with blue lights. There was no electricity anywhere else. Why and how were there lights here? He was confused. But if this was the only place with power of any sorts, then this had to be the right place.

He moved carefully along. He wasn't sure why he was being cautious. It didn't help him earlier. The door to the back room was in sight and he headed towards it. Till a loud 'clang' echoed around him. His hair fell down over his shoulders as a gush of wind blew passed him. Slowly he looked up. Inbeded in the pipe just above him was a giant sword. It had just missed the top of his head but somehow cut the band holding his hair up. Slowly he looked to his right. There stood the executioner. It was trying to yank its sword out of the heavy pipe. Ed quickly ducked away. Breathing heavily, he checked to see for sure he wasn't missing part of his head. Reassured, he began to look for some sort of weapon. He was tired of running from this thing. Even if he ran and managed to escape it, he was sure he'd run into again later. He couldn't go back if he wanted to anyway. That thing was blocking his way.

Still frantically looking for a weapon, he failed to see it had gotten its weapon out and was advancing on him fast. It back fisted him, sending him flying into the far wall. He was dazed from the collision with the wall. And his head had taken too much trauma and it was finally giving in. All he could do was stare as the behemoth sauntered towards him. Thoughts of his family flashed through his mind. If he died here so did they. If he didn't get his ass of the ground, he would fail. He felt he had failed in life. But he refused to fail his family. But he couldn't move. He just watched as the executioner descended upon him. His executioner. He had given up. He just closed his eyes and welcomed death. He just prayed his family would not hate him. Or that in some miracle they would survive. Funny. For a man who didn't believe in miracles.

"I'm sorry." He said silently. The executioner now stood over him, sword raised. His end had come. Ed awaited the final blow, shaking all over. But instead he heard a pinging sound as something hit a metal surface. He risked opening his eyes. A small piece of rubble rolled to his feet. Looking up he saw the executioner looking in the opposite direction. Ed followed suit. He saw a small child in a far corner.

"Stay away from my daddy!"

His eyes went wide. It was his daughter. "Sora! Run!" The executioner started towards her.

"Shit!" Ed searched around, finding at last a metal pipe. He skidded across the floor to grab it. Taking it in hand he stalked towards the ten-foot freak. "Hey! Asshole!"

It turned back around and looked at the tiny man who threatened him. Who attempted to anyway. "Don't you fucking lay a hand on my daughter!" It started towards Ed once more. He took the pipe in his hand like you would a baseball bat. It ran at him, brining its sword around to swing. As the blade curved downward towards Ed, he ducked low and came up behind it. When it turned around Ed stuck the pipe directly underneath the metal helmet. Driving it through the throat and up into its brain. It dropped the sword and grabbed its throat. The blade dug deep into the ground. Just barely missing Ed. He watched as a thick black like substance oozed out of the wound. It soon quit struggling and fell forward. Ed quickly scurried away. The metal head buried itself in the floor, keeping the behemoth lying dead at an odd angle. Half off the ground. Ed quickly turned his attention to his daughter. She was crouched in a ball. Her eyes shut tightly. When he put his arms around her she screamed.

"No! Sora! It's me! It's daddy!"

She opened her eyes. "Daddy? Daddy!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him. He did the same.

"Where's your brother and mom?"

"They're still with her."

"So it was a woman? How did you get away?"

"There was a small hole in the wall. I was the only one small enough to get through. It's a good thing I'm small."

Ed smiled. He remembered how short he use to be. When he was sixteen he looked twelve. He hated being short and equally hated being called short. There were only a few instances where it came in handy. He never liked admitting it. So it made him laugh to hear his daughter thinking it was cool.

"Where's mommy and Riley?"

She pointed to the door he had been heading towards.

"Dante's' in there."

He froze at the name. It was her? He couldn't believe she was still alive. She had used alchemy to try and bring her dead son back to life. So why the hell was she persecuting alchemists for doing the same thing? At least he could see why his family was taken. But why this elaborate fiasco for simple revenge? It was sounding more like someone was trying to show him how precious life was. Not revenge. He was more confused than before.

Slowly he stood, taking his daughters hand in his. "Listen to me. I want you to go hide in that corner over there. And don't move until one of us comes to get you. And no matter what you hear, don't you dare enter that room. Got it honey?"

She nodded, " Okay Daddy."

He hid her behind the grates in the corner and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What if one of those things come?"

"See that little hole back there?"

She turned to where he was pointing. There was a small hole just behind her.

"You can fit in there. They can't"

She nodded, "Be careful daddy."

"I will. Now stay quiet."

He turned and walked towards the door. He stood there with his hand on the doorknob. He took in a deep breath. "Well here goes." Slowly he turned the handle.

The smell hit him instantaneously. The rich sweet smell of wet blood. All around the room the walls were covered in it. Pools of the blood sat on the floor, and over in the corner stood a cell. He could see his wife and son lying on the cell floor.

"Winry! Riley!" He ran up to the cell and rattled the bars. Winry awoke and looked up.

"Edward!"

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yes. Did you see Sora?"

He nodded, "Yes. She is hidden."

Riley rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Dad!"

"You alright, son?"

"Yeah. I knew you'd come. That Dante lady said you wouldn't."

"Don't you ever believe anything she says, she's a witch! An evil doer."

"What I did is no different from what you have attempted."

He turned around to see Dante standing there. She looked much older than when he had last seen her. Her skin and hair was gray and wrinkled. It was time for her to switch bodies, and that was when it all clicked in Ed's mind.

"So, you called me a witch? For using Alchemy? You did the same. Trying to bring your mother back from the dead."

"I was a kid. My brother and I, we didn't know any better. We attempted a sin. And we paid for it. My brother is lucky to be alive, and I have metal where my limbs used to be. We learned our lesson, but you, it seems have not. You're still using alchemy, and now I understand why we're here."

"Do you now?" She said questionably, giving them a skeptical glare. "I do. Your body doesn't look like it will last much longer. You want to take over Winry's body, trying to get revenge on me."

Her eyes narrowed. "You've ruined all my plans! You will pay for it all!"

"You're evil! You play with people's lives like they are toys!"

"Silence! I won't be preached to by you, boy!"

"Then let's end this here and now!"

"As you wish! She stepped aside and a short, stubby, bald man appeared. His arms were so long that his knuckles dragged on the ground like an ape. Blood was dripping from his mouth. It was evident that he was responsible for the rooms new paint job.

"What's wrong? Can't you fight on your own?"

"I've aged a bit and I haven't the strength to fight."

"So you send him, it, to do your dirty work for you?"

"He, who alchemy has created."

"You won't get away with any of this!"

"I have for four hundred years!"

"Not any more. Did you create all those other freaks too?"

"No, but they've chosen not to harm me. In fact, they've been helping me."

"Tch. Fuck this! I want to finish this now!"

"Very well. Go Gluttony!"

It slobbered as it ambled towards Ed. He clenched both of his fists as he readied for the battle to come. He had to live. Or his family would DIE…

The fat slob broke into a run. Running on all fours and growling. When it had just about reached Ed it leapt into the air. Amazingly agile for his physique. Ed brought up his right arm as it clenched down into his automail.

"Not gonna do too much damage there you dumb bastard!"

It let go and lunged for his legs. Ed was caught off guard and was knocked flat on his ass. Gluttony crawled towards his face, trying to bite it off. Once more Ed brought his metal arm up to block. He could hear Winry screaming in the background. He couldn't give up. They had to all get out. Slowly he started pushing it back.

"Fucker!" He yelled as he flung him off. Quickly he jumped to his feet.

"I'll send you to hell where you belong!"

It lunged one last tome, flying through the air. Ed brought his metal leg and connected with the side of its head. It flopped to the floor, bouncing a few times till he hit the wall.

"Look away!" Ed yelled as he approached Gluttony. Winry turned their son away, blocking his view. He walked over to it and brought his automail leg down on its head. It crunched as he smashed in its skull. Blood gushed out of its mouth and ears as it thrashed around in its dying breaths. Then it fell silent. Ed turned his attention back to Dante.

"Now for you." He said as he walked towards Dante, leaving bloody footprints as stalked towards her.

He stopped suddenly, a shocked expression on his face. Dante had a pissed off look on her face but it slowly drained away as she noticed the fear in his eyes. He was looking passed her. She slowly turned around. Five zombie-like creatures were materializing from the wall behind her. They moaned as she locked her eyes with them. Their arms thrashed about as they reached out for her. She screamed out. As if that would scare them away. They just kept pushing themselves through the wall. Their collective moans sounding like the horror filled souls damned to hell. At last they got a hold of her. She had been frozen to the spot and hadn't moved. Only when they got a hold of her did she react at last.

"No! Stop! You were helping me with my revenge! Why are you doing this to me!?"

They started pulling her towards the wall. She managed to spin around and locked eyes with Edward. Her eyes were pleading him to help her. He was torn. Torn between his humanity, and his lust to finally see her dead. Whatever he would have chosen mattered little. For moments later they all took a hold of a part of her body and began to pull. Her arms and legs ripped away from her torso, blood spraying out to add itself to the blood that already plastered the walls. Some of them flew far enough that it splattered across Ed's face. The feeling of the wet, warm substance brought him out of his revere and he decidedly turned away. He'd seen more than enough. She still screamed even as her life drained away. Till at last two of them got a hold of her head and ripped it from her mutilated body. Her torso they then dropped to the floor. Their attention now turned to the others in the room.

"Time to go!" He yelled as he ran to the cell that held his family. He took a hold of the lock with his metal arm and yanked with all his might. It broke free and he swung the door open.

"Come on!"

He pulled them from the cell and they burst from the room.

"Sora! Come on! Now!"

She emerged from her hiding spot and ran to him. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and started to run. Winry close behind with Riley in her arms.

"Oh god!" She screamed as she saw the dead executioner.

"Don't look! Just keep moving!"

They ran from the boiler room and down the hall. But to Ed's dismay the only way to the front door, was through the gym.

"Don't pay any attention to anything in here! Just keep moving!"

They all nodded in agreement as they ran into the gym. The gray children were indeed still there. They screamed once more as they ran by. The flames beneath their skin burning once more.

"Move, move, move!" Was all he could yell. They were so close to escaping this hell.

They darted out of the gym and ran down the hall to the entrance. As they burst out the doors, they stopped dead in their tracks. At least eight acid spitting no armed freaks awaited them.

"Shit."

"Edward?"

The fear was evident in her voice.

"No. Not after all this. We can't die."

He stared at the advancing group. "Please god. If you're really there. Help us."

Winry looked at him. Having heard him. If he was praying to a god he didn't necessarily believe in, then they were in real trouble. She moved closer to him. "Ed?"

"I'm sorry Winry. I failed. I'm so sorry." He turned to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Daddy?" Sora asked, crying

"Don't look baby." He said. They both buried their children's faces from view. Not wanting them to see what was to be their fate. She and Ed huddled closer together and closed their eyes. They knew it would only hurt for a moment. Them it would all be over.

A shot suddenly rang out and the nearest acid-spitter fell at their feet. The others spun around. Ed and his family quickly opened their eyes. There stood Mustang, Hawkeye, and Al.

"What the hell is all this Fullmetal!?"

"I'll fill you in later! Just get us out of here!"

"Can do!"

They shot into the small crowd till not one of them remained standing.

"Come on! Get into the car!" Mustang yelled.

"You don't have to tell us twice!"

They sped away, hitting various creatures as they headed for the city limits. Soon they passed a sign. It read,

_'You are now leaving Silent Hill._

_Please come again friends.'_

"To hell with that." Ed mumbled. Winry breathed a sigh of relief as she laid her head on his shoulder, their children already asleep in their arms. Although, how they could sleep after all that, they didn't know. He just figured if a person was tired enough, it didn't matter what they had been through.

"Brother? What was all that back there?"

"It's a long story."

"Well you better get started." Mustang said. "Then you can forget it happened."

"Sure. But I don't think any of us will ever forget."

As they drove farther away from the damned town, Ed told their story. Never again would any of them enter that town. And the people who were trapped there in that purgatory, no one would hear their screams.

**FIN**


End file.
